Шаблон:W-all/doc
Usage This template can be used to welcome new users. This template is a combination of all the other welcome templates like , , , , , , , etc. This template maybe, in the future, have parameters for colors, etc. but at present it has only for the skin, message, and page menu. The template looks all scrambled but when parameters are mentioned, it will look good. Always Substitute the template! Please do substitute this template as it may not work otherwise. E.g. Leave the section heading empty. If you want your own heading, see below. Special Features of the Template This template automatically adds your username, the link to your talk page and has a signature. The template automatically identifies anonymous (IP Users) and gives them a message encouraging them to create a user account. The template has a wide variety of skins and many parameters which will change the template in any way you want. All the parsers all substituted making the template source in other pages as small as possible. Parameters The following is the list of parameters. Their cases is given in bold and beside is the result. The default parameters are bold and italicized. The "default" case means the case that is default and not parameter=default. Leave the parameter blank to get the default result and not parameter=default! heading Insert your heading. The default heading is "Welcome from Your name". time y''': "Welcome," is replaced with "Welcome Again,". ''default'': "Welcome," is the heading. cookies '''y: Inserts a plate of cookies. default: Removes a plate of cookies. type It is used to change the skin of the template. graphical: Gives a message, below it is a graphical menu of the pages that are good for new users. g-c: A variation of the above. The graphical menu is collapsible. plus8: There is a list of eight important pages good for new users below the message and the eight links are noted under P.S. short: A short little message without the links and extra message. Won't support message and text parameters. Won't give extra IP user encouraging to get a username message if the person being welcomed is a IP user. icons: A variation of the default template. The list of links have a picture beside them. default: has a message, links for new users, and a signature. All the other skins are variations of this. The parameter also exists as parameter 3. text This changes the message below the main message. It is supported by all skins. article: Gives a message for those whose very first page has been marked for speedy deletion of has been deleted. test: Gives a message for those whose first edit has been reverted. 0''': Gives a message for those who have created their userpage but not have made any edits. '''NPOV: Gives a message for those whose first edits do not confirm wikipedia's Neutral Point of View Policy. anti: For those who have reverted vandalism from a page as their first edits. no: Removes the message. none: Gives a message for those who have contributed to wikipedia. This parameter also exists as parameter 1. message Gives an extra message beside the text. The parameter also exists as parameter 2. bold Gives a bold message and a be bold link in the list of links. It is supported by all the skins but the "be bold!" link appears only in default and icons skin. Otherwise welcome to wikipedia in the text in yellow box in bold and italicised if bold is true else it is normal font. y''': Welcome to wikipedia is boldened and italicised and be bold link appears in icon and default skins. ''default'': The above don't appear. page The page parameter supports all the texts except for none. It gives the pagename of the article that has been created in "article" and the page in which test edit has been made in "test" and so on. Just mention the pagename without linking to it. Not supported by text=no. The parameter also exists as parameter 4. irc And the last of all parameters, irc. It gives you an extra option to include the irc channel part also. The irc channel link used here is http://toolserver.org/~bjelleklang/pjirc/. '''y: Gives the irc text. default: Removes the irc text. <<>> means leave the parameter empty. And if the value of the parameters is not mentioned in below, it means that you can have your own value. See also # → standard template, similar to Template:Welcome with additional options # → extroverted message with bold advice # → concise; won't overwhelm # → shortest greeting, links to WC's greetings page # → graphical menu format to ease transition from the graphic-heavy web # → graphical; designed to fit the size of the user's screen # ~~~~ → automatically identifies anonymous or registered users # → Standard template plus 8 or so links # → Standard template with a host of links - includes automatic signing # → Same as but includes a section header # ~~~~ → to leave a message for new users whose first contribution has been deleted or marked for speedy deletion. # ~~~~ → for new users who have had their first edit reverted. # ~~~~ → for new users who have created their user page, but have not yet contributed elsewhere. # ~~~~ → for anonymous users; encourages getting a username. # ~~~~ → variation of above, with border. # ~~~~ → for anonymous users, encourages getting a username, based on graphical welcome template. # → for anonymous users who have vandalized a page. # ~~~~ → for someone whose initial efforts do not adhere to the neutral point of view policy. # ~~~~ → with additional discussion of anti-spamming policies, use when a new user's initial contributions seem to consist solely of spamming external links. # ~~~~ → for anonymous users who fight vandalism to urge them to create an account # ~~~~ → This template is a variation of the template. It can be called the origin of this template. Category:Welcome templates